A book of Fairy Tales
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: Once upon a time, myths and fairy tales abounded in this land. One day, an authoress stumbled upon this writer's paradise. She began to change and reshape the ancient tales that resided here, creating new species of literature along the way. In other words, a collection of rewritten fairy tales There might be a few connections between tales, but they are all separate one shots.
1. Lunatic

_Word Count: _1144.

Long, long ago, when kings and queens ruled the world, there lived a kindly countess whose husband perished of a horrible disease. Upon his death, and with no little sorrow, the countess remarried for it wasn't proper to remain unwed, and it was her misfortune to wed the proudest and meanest duke in the land.

Her new husband had two dreadfully spoiled daughters from his previous marriage, and they were just as arrogant as their sire.

The countess also had a daughter named Luna who was as sweet and good as any you shall ever chance to meet.

Quite quickly indeed, Luna's stepsisters grew jealous of her beauty and said things such as "Why must that ugly cow sit in our fine parlor, during our afternoon tea? If she wants bread, then surely she should earn it!"

No sooner than they had uttered those words did the duke dress her in old grey rags and send her to labor in the kitchens. There, she labored day and night, cooking, cleaning, and every other menial job that ever could be.

Now, as such things happened, the Malfoys, a powerful and prestigious family, decided to throw a ball, and invited all of the eligible young purebred ladies in the land.

Luna's stepsisters were delighted, and the duke was overjoyed on their behalf. Laughter and lighthearted conversation rang throughout the parlors, as the ball was the talk of the townsfolk.

As the duke would accept nothing less than the very best for his daughters, and sent for Lady Malfoy's own seamstress to ensure that his daughters looked stunning.

As she had excellent taste and a selfless heart, Luna offered to help her stepsisters get ready for the ball.

As she helped then choose fabrics and styles for their ballgowns, the eldest sister asked, "Luna, are you not going to the ball?"

Luna lowered her head in shame and despair. "No, you're just reading me because I would stick out like a sore thumb and have nothing to wear. Might I borrow a gown?"

"Lend our good clothes to the Lunatic?! We aren't fool!" They laughed mockingly. "You would probably make everyone stop and stare at the sight of you, you Lunatic!"

When the day of the ball arrived, Luna accompanied her stepsisters and the duke to the doorstep of the Malfoys' manor, but couldn't help but to dissolve into tears as they entered the ornate entrance hall.

As she wept, her fairy godfather appeared, wearing magnificent royal purple robes.

"Have a lemon drop, my dear," he said with great cheer. "They cheer me up when I'm feeling sad. Now, do you wish to go to the ball?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Luna exclaimed, through her tears, as she took a proffered lemon drop.

"Well, run into the garden and bring me a pumpkin," Luna's fairy godfather said with a kindly smile.

Luna rushed into the garden, and quickly found the finest pumpkin she could find.

When she brought to her fairy godfather, he was sitting on the garden wall, braiding his long and flowing silver beard. He pulled what looked like a fairy godfather's wand from her ear and struck the pumpkin, turning it into a beauteous carriage, all plated with precious metals and bits of mirror.

Next, Luna was sent to find seven dwarves, which became six fine horses and a coachman.

"Well, you can go to the ball now, my dear, don't you think," her fairy godfather said.

"Oh, yes!" Luna said joyfully. "But, I can not show up in these rags.

Her godfather tapped her ragged clothing and her dress turned into an expanse of white silk and pearls, sparkling with diamonds. Clear glass slippers appeared o her feet, custom made and the best of any in the world.

"My spell will only last until the clock strikes twelve," her fairy godfather warned.

Luna promised to return before midnight and drove off to the ball. When she entered the ballroom, the people below froze in awe as she swept down the stairs. Luna transfixed the crowd with her wondrous beauty and captivated the Malfoy heir, a pleasant, if a tad arrogant, boy named Draco.

He swept her off in dance after dance until her feet ached and her mouth hurt from smiling so much. During a short break between dances, she approached her stepsisters warily and said hello. She had nothing to fear from them, as her beauty shone until she was unrecognizable from the girl they called "Lunatic."

Other than that, the Malfoy heir stuck to her side like glue and before Luna knew it, the clock struck midnight. Luna fled in horror, and left one glass slipper behind in her haste.

Draco ran to follow, but only managed to find the lone glass slipper.

Luna managed to arrive home before her stepsisters and the duke, though she was quite out of breath from the long run. She lay down in her bed as if sleeping until her step family came home.

"You stayed there until quite late!" Luna exclaimed, rubbing her eyes as if to clear the sleep from them.

"If you had been there, you would have sen the most beautiful lady," exclaimed the eldest. "She was kind to everyone and had the devoted attention of the Malfoy heir.

"No one knows who she is or where she;'s from," added the youngest.

A few days later, the lovesick heir decided that he would marry the lady whose foot fit the slipper. He sent his soldiers to every noble house, so that all who attended his ball could try the glass slipper on.

On the third day after this declaration, it was brought to Luna's stepsisters. When Luna say this, she asked if she might try the slipper on for herself.

Her sisters nearly split their sides laughing, but the Malfoy heir wished for everyone to try it, so she did. The entrance hall fell silent as her foot slid into the slipper. It was a perfect fit.

Luna's fairy godfather appeared, pulled his wand from behind the duke's left ear, and used it to turn her into the mystery woman from the ball. He then politely offered lemon drops to the stunned crowd, which only Luna accepted, and disappeared.

Luna's stepsisters dropped to their knees and pleaded her forgiveness for their awful treatment. Luna, lifted them up and embraced them, telling them that she forgave them with all her heart.

Luna was then escorted to the Malfoy's manor, in her ball gown.

A few days later, they were married. And Luna, being as kind as she was fair gave her stepsisters rooms in the palace.

Nine months later, Luna had a small son named Scorpius, but that is a story for another day.

_This was written for The Pairing War Competition, my pairing being Druna._


	2. Hermione in Wonderland

_For Rae, my lovely wifey, and Carmen's Dueling Club._

On a lazy warm summer day, like you only find in late August, Hermione was bored of sitting next to her sister who was reading old fashion magazines rather than keeping her entertained. Suddenly, a small green toad hopped in front of her, muttering to itself "Oh dear, oh no, I'm late!"

The toad pulled an old watch from its waistcoat to check the time. He cried out in worry, for it was quite late indeed, and jumped into the creek, taking no heed of the young girl watching him. "I must find out why he's in such a hurry," cried Hermione. Brimming with curiosity, she ran to the stream and peered under the water.

The bank collapsed inward and Hermione fell with a cry. She fell for what must have been hours, wondering 'will I ever reach the riverbed of this slimy stream?'

Long at last, she landed in a narrow corridor filled with doors of all shapes and sizes. On a three legged table, Hermione found a small golden key and a green bottle with a label that read "DRINK ME." "The key must fit one of the doors," she said. After some speculation, she decided that it was the tiny door behind the table. "I'm too big to fit through, so maybe the potion will help me, she said in a firm, determined tone.

So, she drank the mysterious potion and shrank. When she was no bigger than a China doll, she opened the door and went through. "What a wondrous garden this is," she exclaimed. "Why, I'm as small as the insects buzzing around them." However, the excitement of being no bigger than a bug quickly wore off and Hermione wanted to be her regular size once again.

Her cries startled the toad, Neville, who mistook her for his maid and sent her to his cottage to fetch his gloves and fan.

Hermione was greatly confused by his behavior, bit thought she might find something useful there.

A piece of cake graced Neville's doorstep, with a sign that read, "EAT ME." "I'm so hungry," Hermione said as she saw the cake. As she devoured it, she began to feel quite odd indeed. "Oh no! I'm larger than this house!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Move out of my way, you're blocking the door," shouted Neville. Hermione picked up his fan and began to shrink.

"Oh, I'll never get back to the right size," Hermione cried. She went looking for help, and she soon saw a green thestral wearing a pink jacket. He was sitting on the top of a large mushroom, smoking a bubble pipe.

"One side makes you large, the other side makes you small," he said to Hermione before flying away.

"One side of what?" Hermione called after him.

"The mushroom, silly," he ate a piece of the mushroom.

"Thank goodness, I'm growing!" she cried, "But which way do I go?"

"That path leads to the Mad Wizard. The other way leads to Hogwarts," said a voice. Hermione turned to find a smiling Cat in a tree. "I'll see you later at Fred's Quidditch game," he said before disappearing.

Hermione walked down the path toward the Mad Wizard, "How wonderful! A tea party," she thought.

"There's no room for you!"shouted the Mad Hatter, "You may stay if you answer my riddle."

Alice smiled. She loved riddles, and answered several of them. Hermione eventually became confused. "Every time I answer, you ask a question," she told the Mad Wizard.

"We don't know any answers," he giggled.

"This is a waste of time," scolded Hermione. The others ignored her. They were trying to wake the Rat.

Hermione continued her walk past the mad tea party. She found herself in the middle of a stadium where Fred was playing Quidditch. His guards and gardeners were shaped like playing cards.

One gardener had planted white roses by mistake and then painted them red to rectify his error. "Off with their heads!" bellowed Fred. "I hate white roses!" "Have you ever played Quidditch?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione timidly answered. "But I've never used a Quaffle or a Snitch."

"Play with me!" ordered Fred. "And let me win or I'll have your head!" Hermione tried her best to play, but she had trouble with her Bludger. "Off with her head!" cried Fred. Just then a trumpet sounded at the distance calling the Wizengamot to session.

Everyone rushed into the main chamber of the Wizengamot. "Court is now in session," announced the toad, Neville, "Will Hermione please come to the stand?"

Hermione took the stand and looked at the jury box, where the Thestral and the Mad Wizard were chatting. The Rat dozed and the Cat smiled at her. "What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"You are guilty of stealing the precious heart-shaped pies!" accused Fred, "And now you must be punished. Off with her head! Off with her head!" He demanded.

"How silly," replied Hermione. "I do not have the faintest idea of what you are talking about! I was only playing Quidditch."

"Fine, I shall let you keep your head a little bit longer," Fred allowed.

And just when it seemed that he was going to kiss her, because all fairy tales have the handsome king kiss the lost heroine, Hermione felt someone touch her shoulder softly, "Wake up. You've been sleeping for too long," said her sister.

"I had a strange dream," said Hermione. She told her sister about the toad, Neville, the mad teaparty, Fred, and her trial. But her sister wasn't paying attention. "You're reading again," grumbled Hermione. As she stretched, Alice saw a little toad with a white waistcoat eyes hop into the stream.

_Fin._


End file.
